


Pull Me Out

by ChaoticLesbian



Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Character Death, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Murder, Rescue Missions, Serious Injuries, Torture, Undercover Missions, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticLesbian/pseuds/ChaoticLesbian
Summary: When Emily is kidnapped, it’s live streamed to the team. The clock is counting down and she still has one last confession to make, this one being directed at the blonde with the beautiful blue eyes.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pull Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Some TW's, there will be violence, Major Character Death, talk of mental health issues, gore (maybe?) These will be angst as hell so just be warned : )  
> There was a tiktok (Video from: @/thomasgibson1sbea) and this was suggested in the comments :)

JJ paced back and forth in the bullpen, her mind racing over every and any possibility.  
"How could she have been taken without us noticing! We had the grounds surrounded." Morgan said, his hands clenched. Each member of their team equally as worried. They had been ready to arrest their unsub when they heard Emily's scream, the eerily silence that had followed sounded so loud it had hurt. Neither the unsub or Emily came out of the house. It had been seven hours since then and their time was running out. There was a few moments silence as they tried to focus on where she could be. It was broken by Garcia sprinting to their desks. JJ immediately noticed how pale her face was and the tears that had pooled in her eyes.  
"Garcia?" Hotch asked, his voice strained.  
"I I think, I think you might want to see this." Her voice was quiet and the team stood up instantly, following her. JJ felt her knee's go weak as Garcia showed them what had been sent to her computers.  
"Emily." Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around JJ as she buried her head into the nape of his neck, trying her hardest not to cry.  
"Garcia can you track the location." Morgan asked, his eyes not leaving the screen.  
"I can try but it will be near impossible." JJ risked taking a look back up at the screens and instantly wished she hadn't. It was a live video of Emily. Wherever she was, she was in a bad shape. Blood ran down the side of her face, so many cuts and bruises visible all over her body and her clothes looked torn to shreds. She looked to be unconscious which gave them an odd sense of peace, at least for the moment, she wasn't feeling the pain. Spencer slowly ran his hand up and down the length of JJ's back trying to comfort her but the blonde hardly noticed. 

The minutes ticked by. Hotch had left first to go and work on the case more to see if there was anything that could potentially lead to her, Morgan followed soon after him. Reid had left next, he tried to convince JJ to go with them but she wasn't going to. She couldn't be physically next to her but she would be with her. Just like she had promised.

"𝘌𝘮 𝘪'𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳." 𝘑𝘑 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘶𝘣 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.  
"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘑."  
"𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰." 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺'𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘵.  
"𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨?" 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵.  
"𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦."  
"𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶."  
"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘈𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦."  
"𝘗𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳." 𝘑𝘑 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘌𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘺.  
"𝘗𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳."

"I pinky swear." JJ whispered quietly. There wasn't any words spoken between the two women that were left. Mostly because neither knew really what to say. Something crackled, drawing both their attention back to the screen. A figure came into view and a mans voice surrounded the room.  
"I don't know which one of her team is watching this. Maybe it's all of you, maybe it's just the blonde one she cares so deeply for. Either way, you have 2 minutes to talk to her. Goodbyes and such." Garcia instantly turned to JJ but the other woman didn't care. Garcia had never seen her move so quick and in an instant she was right in front of the set up.  
"I'll grab the team." Garcia said, also knowing JJ would want a minute with her before everyone else came back in.

"Emily?" JJ called out apprehensively. The other woman groaned.  
"JJ?"  
"It's me. I'm here." She could see Emily's body shaking, either from the cold or from fear, maybe both.  
"He's going to kill me, isn't he?" The blonde had never heard the other woman's voice so scared, so fragile.  
"That's not gonna happen Em, okay? We wont let that happen."  
"I'm scared JJ."  
"I know you are baby but we're gonna get you out."  
"Baby, that's nice." For a split second, her voice sounded calmer but her breathing seemed erratic and JJ could tell she was trying her best not to cry. The other team members came into the room but they kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt.  
"Look JJ, there's something I never got to tell you."  
"Tell me when you get back, okay?" JJ couldn't stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. Her heart felt like it was ripping in two, her chest felt like caving in.  
"If I don't make it back, I need you to know."  
"Don't say that. We're going to get you back."  
"JJ please." Emily pleaded and when the blonde didn't respond, she continued.  
"I love you. So freaking much. I have since the first moment I saw you. I've fallen so deeply in love with you, I didn't think I could ever feel this strongly for someone." JJ couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her throat.  
"I love you too, more than you could ever know."  
"Pinky swear?"  
"Pinky Swear."  
"Stay safe my love." The next part all happened so quickly. The sound of a gunshot dented the room and the connection was cut. JJ let out a soul shattering scream and Morgan had to catch her as she fell to the floor. Spencer and Garcia were crying into each other's shoulders and Hotch was shaking. JJ's cries were heard throughout the floor and everyone was instantly filled with dread. They knew their other agent wasn't making it back. And in a room thousands of miles away, Emily let out a sad smile as she slowly bled out on the ground around her.  
"I love you Jennifer Jareau, I pinky swear."


End file.
